


The word 'share'

by Fuuma



Series: My life with a God [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Slice of Life, Tomki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sa cosa aspettarsi oltre la soglia di un appartamento che un tempo gli apparteneva. Le chiavi tintinnano in una mano, in un suono debole che sembra suggerirgli come, ormai, non sia più padrone di nulla. Forse neppure di se stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The word 'share'

Non sa cosa aspettarsi oltre la soglia di un appartamento che un tempo gli apparteneva.  
Le chiavi tintinnano in una mano, in un suono debole che sembra suggerirgli come, ormai, non sia più padrone di nulla. _Forse neppure di se stesso._ L'altra mano è stretta alla busta di plastica che odora vagamente di riso e pesce crudo, accompagnati da una bottiglia ancora calda di costoso sake dall'etichetta dorata e la scritta in verde. Cibo giapponese. Per la terza sera consecutiva. C'è qualcosa nell'eleganza di quella cucina, nella disciplina nell'uso di bacchette al posto delle posate e del modo in cui il sashimi sembra sciogliersi in bocca, che ha attirato l'attenzione di Loki e Tom, più di chiunque altro, sa quanto morbosa possa dimostrarsi. _È un tarlo che divora qualsiasi cosa sul proprio passaggio._  
Riempie il petto d'ossigeno — ha la sensazione che l'aria inizi a farsi più fredda e rarefatta proprio da quel punto preciso del pianerottolo — cercando di immaginare quello che si troverà davanti, una volta che la porta sarà aperta e lui tornerà in un mondo costruito sul confine tra la realtà e _"Bloody hell?!"_ e che ha fatto il nido proprio nel suo appartamento.  
Quando apre, Loki è accomodato alla sua poltrona preferita, quella che il semidio ha voluto spostare al centro della stanza; sotto di lui, acquista le sembianze regali di un trono in pelle nera, particolarmente comodo.  
«Buonasera.» è un vago tentativo quello di Tom, un saluto accompagnato da un sorriso gentile, mentre richiude la porta alle proprie spalle e vi si appoggia con la schiena, cercando di sostenere il peso di quella vista. _È passato un mese, un lunghissimo mese fatto di trenta giorni e ventiquattr'ore al giorno, ma ancora non riesce ad abituarsi all'idea di avere il Dio dell'Inganno occupato a leggere libri, nel salotto di casa._  
«Mhm.» mormora Loki, prendendosi il tempo necessario per completare la lettura della pagina; non contento, fa sfilare l'indice alla lingua, ne sfiora il polpastrello con la punta e poi ne volta un'altra.  
Tom non si aspetta molto di più, anche se un cenno del capo, una parola o un libretto delle istruzioni, gli farebbero comodo.  
Rassegnato raggiunge la cucina, iniziando a svuotare la busta del suo contenuto. Non si accorge che Loki si è alzato e ha già raggiunto le sue spalle, in un silenzio freddo ricoperto di spine, come un cubetto di ghiaccio che scorre lungo la spina dorsale e lo fa scattare sull'attenti. Si volta a cercarne lo sguardo e, quando lo trova, c'è la curiosità di un gatto sul fondo degli occhi verdi del figlio di Laufey, quella felina e ruffiana di chi ha i suoi ritmi, i suoi bisogni, i suoi capricci e che trova sempre il modo di soddisfare.  
«Ben tornato, Thomas.» saluta in ritardo, infatti, trovando la bellezza coreografica che riempie le scatolette di plastica nera del ristorante e la scelta del mortale nel portarle a casa, degna di essere premiata con un'accoglienza meno disinteressata.  
Tom l'ha sentito quel sibilo sospirato nella _s_ finale del suo nome e ha visto l'arricciarsi delle labbra in un sorriso che doveva essere più spontaneo, ma che, appena in tempo, riconquista il fascino suadente di una bocca fatta per mentire.  
«Grazie.» risponde, consapevole che Loki ami essere ringraziato, per qualsiasi cosa, soprattutto da lui — ha imparato che il semidio ha bisogno di costanti conferme sul fatto che lo accetti in casa sua, o nella propria vita e, quello di compiacere Loki e rassicurarlo senza intaccarne l'orgoglio di un re senza regno, è un lavoro che occupa ogni secondo del suo tempo libero.  
«Prima di consumare il pasto, voglio farti vedere una cosa.»  
La frase ha un suono invitante e questo basta a preoccupare l'attore.  
«Devo preoccuparmi, _darling_?»  
«Non sarà necessario, finché avrai l'ardire di sfidare _Me_ con il tuo sarcasmo.»  
È sempre stata una battaglia inpari la loro, frenata sul nascere dal fatto che entrambi sono mortali, in due modi completamente diversi — _umano e veleno, uomo e dio_. Tace, quindi, e segue Loki sul corridoio che conduce alla camera da letto.  
Le tende nascondono quella poca luce che penetra dalla finestra, affacciata ad una strada tranquilla di Londra.  
Il semidio muove il braccio in un gesto lento, in cui le dita lunghe danzano nell'aria per qualche istante, prima che la lampada a soffitto si accenda; la luce si _risveglia_ al suo comando, aprendo gli occhi alla stanza, in un colore più dorato e più soffuso del normale; non che ci sia qualcosa di normale nell'usare la magia, invece di schiacciare un pulsante.  
«Ammira.» è un ordine perentorio che penetra direttamente tra le orecchie di Tom e l'uomo _ammira_ , o meglio, guarda il proprio letto invaso dall'intero guardaroba che un tempo riempiva la cabina armadio. Ora ci sono abiti di pelle nera e verde appesi, un elmo dorato che occupa interamente il ripiano superiore, liberato dalle scatole di scarpe finite ai piedi del letto, e uno scettro dalla forma bizzarra poggiato contro la cassettiera.  
«Loki, che cosa ti è... che...» le parole si incastrano in bocca e si scontrano l'una con l'altra «Che... cos'hai fatto?»  
«Hai perso la vista di recente? Mi sembra evidente che abbia sistemato i miei abiti.» le parole "patetico umano" non vengono pronunciate, ma sono ben percepibili nel mezzo ghigno compiaciuto di Loki.  
«E, per farlo, hai dovuto togliere i miei?»  
«Ho pensato che gettarli dalla finestra, alla mercé dei paesani, sarebbe stato un inutile spreco. Alcuni sono particolarmente piacevoli al tatto e ammetto che ti donano. Puoi trovare loro una nuova sistemazione, se ti aggrada.»  
 _Se lo aggrada._  
Tom scuote il capo, sentendo la morte nel cuore a guardare gli abiti di sartorie italiane abbandonati senza cura sul letto, la sua collezione di cravatte e papillon che spunta dal cappello dell'abat-jour sul comodino, le maniche delle camicie di lino bianco che sbucano come sopravvissute sotto le macerie formate dalle tute che usualmente indossa per fare jogging e che ora dominano la pila di vestiti. _Lo stanno sbeffeggiando anche loro, vero?_  
«Quando ho detto che avremmo potuto condividere il mio armadio, non intendevo questo.» spiega.  
«Ne sono certo o non avresti usato la parola condividere.»  
Loki sa benissimo _cosa_ intendesse il mortale e ciò che invece ha _fatto_ lui, sa _quanto,_ una cosa del genere, possa irritare qualcuno e quanto stia sfidando la sua pazienza. Proprio per questo se ne compiace, deliziandosi degli occhi dell'umano che si fanno più grandi e mostrano ogni sfumatura di azzurro, risaltando come due zaffiri gemelli tra i tratti di un volto che apprezza per più di un motivo: primo tra tutti il fatto che sia _quasi_ identico al proprio. _Quasi_ è la parte che preferisce. Thomas è _più_ bello di lui, ha uno sguardo _più_ dolce del proprio e ha un sorriso _più_ affettuoso del proprio. Thomas è più umano di Loki che, invece, ha il sangue di un Dio e di un Gigante, ed è quell'umanità — quella stupida, rumorosa, dozzinale, patetica umanità — che lo rende così assurdamente perfetto.  
«Confido che tu possa liberare il letto, Thomas.» la mano si posa alla sua guancia in una carezza languida, mentre la voce si riduce ad un miagolio soffuso mescolato a quelle che potrebbero essere fusa, se solo fosse davvero un gatto «La vostra bevanda umana mi mette _appetito_ e quando avremo terminato la cena, ci sarà un altro tipo di fame che desidero soddisfare.»  
C'è di nuovo quel sibilo serpentino sulla _s_ , che accresce la sensazione di Tom di essere stato intrappolato dalle spire di un serpente fin dal momento in cui i loro occhi si sono incrociati per la prima volta. Deglutisce; la mano di Loki è gelida contro la propria pelle, così come la sua bocca quando trova spazio sulla propria, in un bacio possessivo, ma è un freddo che gli _scotta_ addosso e lo lascia boccheggiante alla ricerca di aria, ritrovando invece la lingua di Loki, la sua saliva ed i suoi denti.  
Quando il bacio si scioglie, il semidio è il primo ad allontanarsi, indugiando con le dita che ancora cercano un contatto con il corpo dell'altro.  
«Ti rendi conto che questo non basta a impedirmi di trovare un modo per vendicarmi di tutte le tue angherie, vero?»  
Loki gli dà le spalle, per tornare in cucina dove la cena li sta aspettando entrambi.  
Sorride, concedendo un'unica divertita occhiata agli abiti dell'umano e riflette sulla possibilità di sistemarli con uno schiocco di dita — letteralmente. No, pensa, non ci sarebbe gusto, poi, nel prendere possesso del corpo dell'umano e fargli rimangiare ogni promessa di vendetta.  
«Questo è tutto da vedere, Thomas.»


End file.
